My World
by su-i-tru
Summary: "What are you doing on the Gryffindor side of the room, eh slytherin? Go back to the snake pit.", said the evil git as I wiped the gooey substance spilling on my clothes. Seeing red, I picked up the ink pot and tipped all of its content on his face and said, "Why don't you laugh now?" JamesSiriusPotter/OC, also Albus/Scorpious later in the story
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**1st Year**

Dear Miss Ishita Suri

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Also expect a visit from a school faculty to give you further information and to clear any queries you or your parents might have.

Yours Sincerely

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That was three months ago. Now I am on my way to Hogwarts – the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. Not my words but of Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and gamekeeper at Hogwarts, who had come to my house and scared me half to death and gave my father a heart attack. I mean seriously, what does he eats to become so huge.

I am sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with my belongings and school equipment that I had purchased from the Diagon Alley with the help of Professor Hagrid, my Screech Owl called Zeus, a 12" Ash Unicorn Tail hair wand and a worn out copy of Hogwarts: A History, which was read not only by me but my parents and my twin sisters.

My mother is a doctor while my father is a lawyer. My sisters are three years younger than me and were insanely jealous when they came to know that I could perform magic. I was born in India, but then my parents had to move to UK due to work related reasons. Now I live in suburban London in a comfortably big country house.

When we reached the Hogsmeade Station Professor Hagrid escorted the first year students to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. When he spotted me in the crowd of first years, he came tumbling towards me and lifted me 8 feet off the ground in a hug. I could only hope that he didn't start tossing me up in the air.

"How are ye, little Ishita. So you decided to come to Hogwarts after all, eh! I am sure yer will 'njoy your time here." he said after putting me down on solid ground. It took me a while to reply as I was still trying to get my head straight after that deadly hug.

"Um… yes, it took me awhile to convince my parents to allow me to come to Hogwarts, but I knew soon enough they would crack, Hag….uh...Professor Hagrid."

"Come on, run along. Ye don't wanna be late for yer sorting." Professor Hagrid said ushering me towards the rest of the first years into a boat.

Personally, I think I will be a Ravenclaw. I read way too much. Even my mother sometimes worries that I will go completely blind if I don't stop reading into the wee hours of the night. I already wear power 3 spectacles. Studying has always been easy for me. The world inside the books is always so much more fascinating that the reality.

Even though the Suri's are a close knit family, I sometimes feel that I don't really fit in. Don't get me wrong, I will do anything to protect my family, it's just that while they are loud and boisterous and I am reserved and on the quiet side. I have tried to fit in and become the life of family functions but till now I have not succeeded. Sometimes I have heard my parents complain to their friends and relatives that I am very self-centered and do not care much about relationships. Really, who can blame them?

After entering the Great Hall, the first years were filed in two lines. The Sorting Hat sang the most outrageous song ever and that too out of key. I heard groans of protest fill the Great Hall from the older students, while the younger ones were giggling. When the song finished, a tall man with buck teeth who introduced himself as Professor Neville Longbottom started calling out names of first year students for sorting. I recognized some of the students who were in my boat, Janice Dolohov, who was sorted in Slytherin, Lysander Scamander, a Ravenclaw, Shane Adams and James Sirius Potter, who were both sorted in Gryffindor, and Karin Creevey, who was put in Hufflepuff.

"Suri, Ishita".

By the time they called my name I was pretty nervous. Houses at my school in London were never a big deal. But here at Hogwarts they pretty much described who you will be for the next seven years and if you are unable to rise to the challenge, you are a misfit in your own house. Slowly, I came forward and sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was put on my head.

"Ahhh….clever mind, I see. Not only that, I see a desire to prove yourself, especially to your family. Quite independent too…hmmm…..you will do well in SLYTHERIN."

Hiding a grimace, I hopped off the stool to go towards the Slytherin table. Personally I have nothing against being a Slytherin. But I am a muggle- born witch and the house prides blood purity above anything else. Also while reading about the wizarding world I came to know about the Second Wizarding War that took place in 1997-98, I came to know that most of the people on the side that was trying to rid the world of muggle born and half blood witches and wizards were from the Slytherin House. I was hoping that by going to a place that gave me an opportunity to interact with people like me who had magic, I would be able to reinvent myself and become slightly popular. But I cannot do much when the people who are to be my housemates are supposed to hate me on principle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's** **Note**: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so i am really not sure how this will turn out. I have the story and characters all mapped out and have a fairly good idea of how it will end. i have very intention of completing this story, though the updates may be slow as i have my exams in the coming months. The story is definitely a romance with undertones of friendship and the general teenage drama. The romance will begin at a bit later stage as i want to develop my OC and her initial relationship with James and other characters. On that note, enjoy the story and be sure to review and fave.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1st Year**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the start-of-term feast we were escorted by the prefects to our dormitories which were located in the Dungeons underneath the Black Lake. How cool is that! The Prefect by the name Alicia Hawthorne told us about the house rules, assured us that our luggage has been taken care of and then directed us to our dormitories. I was to share the dorm with four other girls.

While the other girls were still in the common room, I went up to the dorm room to look for my luggage. I found my trunk and my guitar case lying near the bed by the small window which was covering the room in a green glow. I quickly fished out the bag of home-made sweets and pastries that were given to me by my mother to help me break the ice and make friends. After a few minutes of waiting, i heard the sound of footsteps and giggling coming just outside the door. The door opened to reveal my dormates. I got to my feet to introduce myself to the strawberry blonde haired girl who stood in the center.

"Hi, my name is Ishita Suri and I am from London. I hope we can be good friends."

The girl nodded haughtily and introduced herself as Janice Dolohov, the brunette as Felicia Turner, dark brown-haired girl as Dionne Lewis and the light blonde haired girl as Alexa Campbell. While the other three were the perfect picture of confidence and superiority that came from living your whole life in the wizarding community, Alexa was quiet to the point of being considered shy. I assumed that she was a half-blood or a muggle born like myself.

"My mother made these cookies for all of my friends here at Hogwarts. Would you like some?" I said while extending the container with the sweets towards them. Just as Alexa was about to take some, Janice interrupted and said, "We'll pass. Plus we don't want to eat these low grade confectionaries when we can have delicious meals cooked for us by the house elves." Her words made me want to rip off her hair and slap her senseless. But a fight on the very first day with my dorm mates for the next seven years made me control the urge to hit them.

"Oh, I see. Well no harm done. More for me. Hahaha" I said, trying to laugh it off.

"You might want to control your calorie intake though. You are already on your way to become fat anyway." said Felicia as she strutted to her bed to get dressed in her pajamas.

"I am not fat." I muttered, completely put off by these obnoxious girls. My mother always said that a girl who has some meat on her bones is always more attractive than those stick thin ones they show on the ramp walk these days. At 4'11" and 95 pounds, i think i am just fine.

After changing into my night clothes, I sat on my bed and took out my guitar to play a bit before hitting the sack. Talking about my hobbies, music comes a close second to reading. At my school in muggle London, I was awarded the first prize in the talent show and my friends used to love when I played and sang for them.

"Hey Suri, can you please stop that screeching, some people are trying to sleep here." said Dionna smirking at me from her bed along with Janice and Felicia.

Now I was completely mad. First, they insult my mother's cooking, then they call me fat and now they are saying that I suck in one of the few things in which I am actually accomplished and happen to like.

"Well, I am terribly sorry but I have no intention of listening to you. You are mean and obnoxious and have absoutely no sense. So no, I will not stop and will play until I feel like it. Got it." I snapped at her. For a second she was shocked that I had dared to defy her, but then regained her composure.

"Are you sure you wanna take that tone with us. You have to live with us from now on. Better watch your mouth."

"You don't scare me Dolohov. Being friendless is way better than being associated with you in any way. And for the record, you do quite look ugly with that sneer on your face. You better stop now, or it might become a permanent fixture."

"Why you little..." said Felicia as she jumped off from the bed and stomped towards me but was stopped by Dolohov who said,

"Little miss mudblood does not seem to understand her position. Don't worry Felicia, we will remind her soon enough. Anyway, fighting using the fist is not the proper way for a pureblood witch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was the first one up in the morning. I quickly went through my morning routine, took a bath, dressed up in my Slytherin uniform and lifted my book bag to go to the Great Hall for breakfast before the other girls woke up and things became ugly. While eating the delicious food prepared by the house elves, I took out my schedule to check the first class that i have today – Potions with Gryffindors. I had no idea where the classroom was, so I decided to follow the other first years. When the food disappeared, people started moving all around and there was total chaos. I quickly lost sight of the other first years and was completely lost.

After a lot of searching and asking around, I finally found the potions classroom. To my horror all of the seats on the Slytherin side of the classroom were taken. Even though there is no such rule that housemates have to always sit together at all times, but for Slytherin and Gryffindor, this is not the case. Janice, Felicia and Dionne were snickering at my predicament whereas Alexa simply looked at me in pity. I huffed and turned towards the Gryffindor side of the classroom. I had no choice but to sit there. To my relief, there was an empty seat next to a girl who I faintly recalled was called something Miller.

Filled with determination and an expression I hoped was friendly, I marched towards the Gryffindor. I could feel all eyes looking in my direction.

"Hey, Miller is it?", when she nodded in affirmative, I continued "May I sit here. All the seats near my housemates are filled." After a moment of deliberation, she replied with an okay and scooted over so I could sit. I could feel everyone was shocked by the looks on their faces. I learned her first name was Zinnia and that she was a pureblood. Maybe now I will have atleast one friend. Before I could continue my conversation with Zinnia, I felt a black gooey substance running down my neck onto my clothes. Turning around I came face to face with two snickering boys, one who had obviously spilled that disgusting substance and the other who was hiding behind his potions book trying to stifle his laughter. Filled with so much pent up rage after last night's debacle and this morning's humiliation, I took the ink pot sitting next to my hand and spilled it on the first boy's face. Instantly he quieted down and looked at me in disbelief. Still high on anger, I said in a frosty voice, "Why don't you laugh now?"

Before he could form a reply, Professor Derrick Odair and Slytherin Head of House entered the classroom and looked at us with an expression that said that he had expected something like this to happen.

"Now, now...we don't want any fighting in this classroom. You have come here to learn the art of potion making. It being the first class of the day and all, I will exempt both Miss Suri and Mister Potter from detention, but keep in mind that further display of such unruly behaviour will result in deduction of house points and detention. Now go and clean yourself up."

For the rest of the week Potter tripped me up in hallways, got me in trouble with teachers, hid my book bag and overall became a nuisance. I absolutely started to loathe him. I came to the realization that being the son of the Saviour of the Wizarding World came with a lot of priveleges. None of the students or teachers really stopped him or tried to lend me a helping hand. Realizing I could not depend on my teachers to do anything, I started retaliating with equally nasty pay-backs. I am a Slytherin after all.

Things with my dorm mates went from bad to worse. I was literally friendless and no one would talk to me. I was excluded from any house activity and people would throw nasty comments at me. I spent most of my time in the library or near the Black Lake playing my guitar and I sat by myself in all of my classes.

The letters which I sent to my parents and sisters would always contain made up stories of how I was having the time of my life with my new found friends and how I was excelling in my each and every class, especially Potions, which was my favorite subject. I told them about the flying lessons and how I had mastered the art of lifting the broomstick from the ground in one go.

Although my social life was in shambles, I was immensely enjoying my academic and school life. Never before I had come across so many different and interesting things and the thrill of performing magic from my wand never ceased to amaze me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three months had passed with each day being the same and now it was December with Christmas just two weeks away. I really did not want to born on Christmas day. People get so lost in the spirit of Christmas and the merry-making that no one really pays any attention to me. It's not that I don't get presents from my friends and relatives or a cake to cut, but I have to share it with Jesus Christ. As the day goes on, people soon start to forget about me and my birthday which makes me really sad. I really wanted one day where atleast on person would just think about me even if for a short-while.

After I finished my homework in the library, I was walking down the hallway toward the dungeons to keep my books and go to the oak tree by the black lake to play my guitar and sing. No one really goes down there and it is hidden by bushes, so I can play and sing as much as I want without getting interrupted by unwanted company.

Taking a right turn I suddenly came to a stop and took in the scene in front of , Felicia and Dionne were cornering Alexa and threatening her.

"We don't think you understand. We are not your friends, you are a filthy half-blood. At best you are an underling." said Janice, giving a bark of laughter. Not to be outdone, Felicia, who was standing beside Janice said, "You should be thankful that we atleast let you hang around us. We could have easily shunned you like we did to that ugly mudblood."

Alexa squeaked, completely terrified at the prospect of being the target of the wrath of these three witches, In a small voice, she muttered, "But I thought..."

Growing angry at being questioned, Janice took out her wand and said to Felicia and Dionna, "She is getting too talkative, isn't she?Lets show her who is the boss around here."

Having enough of this nonsense, I rushed forward to help Alexa. Although Alexa had never helped me, she had never been mean to me either. I could understand her need to stick with people with a say as this so-called friendship would prevent her from getting bullied. Sometimes, I wondered, how a girl like Alexa Campbell could be in Slytherin.

I was pretty good at charms and was one of Professor Flitwick's favourite student. From where I was standing, I cast a softening spell on Janice's hand causing her wand to fall to the ground. Taking advantage of the confusion, I ran towards Alexa and grabbed her hand to get her away from there and to a safer place. Having regained their mental capacities Felicia and Dionna took out their wand in order to hex me. Before they could do anything, I cast the dancing spell that we had learned a few days ago in class on their feet and made a run for it.

I didn't stop until we reached the Entrance Hall. After catching my breath, I asked Alexa if she was alright. She nodded her head and thanked me. I dismissed it with a wave of my hand and told her that it was no big deal. I hated those witches as much as much as I hated James Sirius Potter. I offered to take her to the medical wing to check for injuries when suddenly my stomach growled and I blushed. After so much running, I must have gotten hungry. She told me to go to dinner and that she is just fine and had already had her supper. Bidding her goodbye, I made my way to the Great Hall for some much needed food.

Later at night, when I came back to the dorm room, I found Alexa asleep on her bed and the other three girls were nowhere in sight. They must have gone to the Medical Wing to get looked over my Madame Pomphrey, and were probably being made to stay there.

Next day was a Saturday, so I woke up at about 9:00 a.m., instead of my usual 6:30 a.m. After having a long bath, I dressed up in casual clothes and decided to go to the Great Hall for some brunch. Before I could go out of the common room, I was wrapped up in a hug by none other than Raymond Zabini, probably the most popular Slytherin boy of our year. Apparently, he was Alexa's childhood friend and had heard about the altercation between myself and the three witches.

"Suri...no Ishita, thank you from helping out Alexa yesterday and getting her here safely. Those three were only using Alexa to try and get to me and were never really her friends."

"It's quite alright Raymond" Grinning mischieviously, I said " It was my pleasure."

"So, would you like to go to the Great Hall with us for some lunch." asked Alexa meekly from behind Raymond.

I was so happy to finally have some real friends that I could not utter a word and simply nodded eagerly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: First year for Ishita is finished. In this story I will not cover all the years, but only the relevant ones upto 5th Year and that too not the whole term. I have planned to write a third year and a little bit of fifth year. The best part of the story will begin in 6th Year and continue to their 7th Year and Graduation. Expect arrival of some new characters on the scene. As always, Fave and Review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
